


Her King, His Queen (Jonerys One-shot)

by mywishingglass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/pseuds/mywishingglass
Summary: Jon and Dany pillow talk. Short and sweet.





	Her King, His Queen (Jonerys One-shot)

“Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“You won’t ever leave me, will you?”

Jon Snow chuckled as he lazily ran his hand down his queen’s back. She was pressed up against him, her head resting on his chest and her own fingers tracing his scars.

They lay warm in the furs of her bed, their naked bodies cuddled close to each other.

“Never.” he responded, “I left you once before and it was the worst mistake I ever made.”

Daenerys Targaryen raised her head and looked at him. Worry, fear and a hint of something else shone in her lavender eyes as she gazed at him hard.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked with concern, brushing her soft cheek with his thumb.

Dany swallowed hard, as she looked down at the scar on his chest, the words pouring out like a flood, “I remember the first time I saw this. It was at Eastwatch. After Viserion...I couldn’t believe he was gone. I remember seeing you fall through the ice. When we got back, I waited and waited for you. I thought you were never coming back, but I–”

“Shhhhhh….” Jon hushed her, pressing a finger to her lips.

He held her jaw and kissed her gently. He could taste salt from the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes as she kissed him back hard.

When he pulled back, her eyes were wet and her chin trembling.

He gave her a small smile which faded as he spoke, “When the Red Woman brought me back, I never understood why. It felt wrong. Like I wasn’t supposed to be here. When my sister came to Castle Black, I thought that was reason enough to be alive. To avenge the wrongs done to my family. To take back Winterfell. To save the North. To unite everyone. To prepare them all for the war against the Night King and his army.”

He wiped the tears from Dany’s eyes with his thumb as he spoke and she listened intently.

“When I went North of the wall, Beric Dondarrion told me that perhaps we were brought back from the dead to ‘fight for those who can’t fight for themselves’. To be the ‘shields that guard the realms of men’. And that that was enough.”

He grew silent and Dany wondered if he had finished but then he gazed at her with all the tenderness and love in his eyes.

“But then I met you.” he said with a soft smile.

“Me?” Dany asked.

“Yes. You. The Dragon Queen.” Jon tangled his fingers through her long silver hair as he talked, “Meeting you changed me. When I saw you for the first time, when I saw your dragons, it was like I had stepped into the past. The dragons here again. I thought you were going to burn me alive when I said I wouldn’t bend the knee.”

This caused Dany to smile teasingly, “It crossed my mind.”

Jon smiled back, “I wouldn’t blame you. A stupid, stubborn mule I was. Lord Tyrion was right.”

“Tyrion? What did he say?” Dany asked curiously as she rested her head back on his chest again.

“He told me that you weren’t about to believe the words of a man you didn’t know. That it wasn’t a reasonable thing to ask you to fight an enemy you’ve never seen. He also said you protected people from monsters. You saved people from horrible fates.”

“Did you believe him?”

“Not at first. But you proved me wrong. I saw you had a good heart and that you were willing to risk your life to save those you cared about.”

“Does that make me a fool?” Dany asked, remembering Tyrion’s words on the Dragonstone beach that day.

“No,” Jon replied, “Of course not. It’s how you inspire confidence in people and make them believe in you. So when the time comes, they will want to fight for you knowing that you fought for them. I told Ramsay Bolton the same thing.”

“Before you killed him?”

“No,” Jon said again, “I didn’t kill him. I wanted to. But his life wasn’t mine to take. It was my sister he hurt, it was only right that her face be the last thing he saw in this world.”

“That was just of you.” Dany commented.

“I wasn’t thinking of justice.” His tone somber in his reply, “But then again, Sansa would have my head if I had taken that chance away from her.”

Dany felt her heart warm, “You love your family.”

“My sisters and brother are all the family I have left.” Jon said, for some reason he felt the instinct to hold her closer.

Dany felt a twinge of sadness and the feeling of longing she had always tried to suppress as she murmured, “I’m happy for you. Truly. It’s a wonderful thing. Something that I don't think I'll ever get to have."

"What's that?" Jon asked her curiously.

"Knowing what it's like to come home to people who love you."

“You can come home to me.  _I_ love you.” Jon said, without a moment’s hesitation.

Dany’s head shot up as he said those words, “What?”

Jon’s dark grey eyes widened as if only catching what he had just let slip, but the surprise was quickly over come with resolute honesty.

“I do. I love you.”

Dany searched his eyes intently, trying to see if she could detect a trace of irony, deceit or humour. But she found none.

The only word that came from her lips was a breathless, “Why?”

Suddenly, Jon shifted his weight so that she was under him and he could look down at her. Dany giggled, enjoying the sensation of his weight on her.

“Do you really need to ask?" Jon stated with a serious gaze, "I told you that when I came back from the dead, it seemed as if death was never far away. If I wasn’t fighting it, I was surviving it or causing it. Death was all I was good for.“

Then he smiled, "And then you came, Daenerys Stormborn. And with you, a new purpose, a new meaning to this second chance at life. When I came to you that night on the ship, I did so for one reason alone.”

Dany felt the tears spring up anew in her eyes, she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from his lips, “What reason was that?”

Jon’s gaze was intense with emotion as he cradled her face in his hand.

“To make you mine.”

Dany thought her heart would burst as he kissed her hard and with such passion she didn’t know if she could bear all of it.

He moved his lips up to her ear, whispering with conviction, “You are my queen. And I love you. I will never leave you. I swear it. No god or man will keep me from your side as long as I live.”

Dany ran her fingers through his dark curls. As she held him, she responded with a certainty she never felt before, “Marry me, Jon Snow.”

Jon pulled back slightly to look at her. His brows furrowed with concern.

_What about your people? My people? Our advisors? What would they say?_

As if she had heard his thoughts, Dany simply smiled, her hand on his cheek, “I don’t care. I love you. I am yours and you are mine. Now and always. Are you with me… my king?”

Jon smiled back at her, “Now and always, my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my Appreciation Collection of one-shots for Jonerys Week. This one was for the Fluff Challenge.
> 
> Despite being very short, I wanted this story to have its own space, so here it is.
> 
> I didn’t put any set time or place on this, so it’s up to you to decide. Also when he says “I love you” the first time, when you read it in your head, he says it like how Arya tells Gendry “I can be your family” with more emphasis on the “I”. Then he says it how you usually say it the 2nd time. That was my aim anyway lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! A little sweet Jonerys snack that, at least for me, warms my shipper heart <3


End file.
